


Bunny Tales

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Calgary Flames, Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, NHL RPF, Plot What Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett finds out just how lucky rabbits are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbunny (brodeurbunny30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts).



> My bud, [](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/profile)[**brodeurbunny30**](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/), had a terrible day yesterday, and at the end of it said, "if anybody would like to borrow my boys to write a filthy drabble or two. i'm totally okay with that. heaven knows that even though they're willing to romp around in naught but a pair of boxer briefs and a bunny headpiece a la Zach from BB8..... my brain is just not up to doing them justice." On the spur of the moment, I obliged and wrote her comment!fic, which I'm now reposting here. Really, it's pretty much a PWP, so you don't need in-depth hockey knowledge to follow. (Links in the pairing info lead to pictures of both of the hockey players appearing in this fic. Story first posted [here](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/419111.html?style=mine&thread=3848487#t3848487) [locked]. Also, Bbunny provided [gay bears "hugging"](http://www.livejournal.com/gift-details.bml?uid=808924&g=13) in return! Awww. *smish* Thank you!)

The ears didn't wiggle. Rhett had wanted them to wiggle, wanted them to sway and wobble and bow back and forth, but that was the hazard of buying from Value Village. Too much rigid wire, not enough bounce, and only enough felt to approximate a cartoon hare's ears; yet Roman had texted him the order to pick up a pair, and Rhett had been loathe to deviate from his route home, so Value Village it had to be.

At least, he consoled himself, he'd found that great hat with the "Big Rig" logo in amongst the second-hand ties.

Yet in the grand scheme of things, he supposed he had no right to complain, not when a certain someone was tugging on his tail. No cut-rate Value Village prop, this was full, 100% grade cotton powderpuff conveniently -- and quickly -- affixed to his boxer-briefs with a needle and some fishing line. He'd even managed to shake out most of the powder, and as it and his briefs were urged down his thighs... now knees... now calves, nary a wisp of talc rose to tickle the nose of his kneeling companion.

Once elastic and cloth were properly wrapped around Rhett's ankles, Roman glanced up, a wicked smirk dancing over his lips. "You know what they say about plot bunnies, don't you?" he murmured, callused fingers tickling the underside of Rhett's rising cock.

Rhett shook his head, the power of speech lost, yet, he reasoned, rabbits tended toward the strong, silent type anyway.

Roman chuckled, his expression giving away his pleasure at Rhett's lack of response. "They're _always_ demanding to be fed." And with that, he leaned forward, lips first brushing, then stretching to accommodate Rhett's cock, his self-satisfied moan reverberating through Rhett's skin, sending shivers up his spine.

Rhett gasped, fingers twining and tangling in Roman's hair, pulling him closer as his hips began to move. Not only did he intend to feed the bunny Roman was so enthusiastically encouraging, but he'd make sure they fucked like rabbits until they -- and morning -- came.


End file.
